


Art inspired by Hier steh ich an den Marken meiner Tage

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Hier steh ich an den Marken meiner Tage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonstrousRegiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousRegiment/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hier steh ich an den Marken meiner Tage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384028) by [MonstrousRegiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousRegiment/pseuds/MonstrousRegiment). 



This story is really beautiful !! And historically very realistic. Charles and Erik met during a spy mission in Germany.   
They gradually learn to trust each other.   
Later they find themselves in England and there they learn to love.   
It's very intense and dramatic at the same time.   
This fanart shows the time of the bombing in London. Erik takes Charles in his arms to protect him.   
I accentuated lighting effects to make the atmosphere a little retro, like a movie poster from the 40s or 50s.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160828122148974923.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160828122148472096.jpg.html)


End file.
